Calm Before the Storm
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: During the uncertainty in Paris, Steven Taylor and Anne Chaplet take refuge for the night in an old crypt.


The crypt wasn't an ideal resting place but Steven at least appreciated the quiet from the rest of the busy city. He didn't appreciate the night chill quite so much but compared to what was happening in Paris, the cold didn't seem so important.

He'd only closed his eyes for a few moments when he heard Anne Chaplet shuffling about from the other side of the small area they were sleeping in.

He heard a little whisper in a sweet pleasant voice. "Monsieur?"

Steven sighed. "Anne, go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep."

He sighed again and sat upright, rubbing his aching back and neck. "You'll be tired in the morning."

"I've too much on my mind to sleep."

Steven softened. Of course she was anxious and he understood what it was like to be in a confined space surrounded by enemies and unsure what the future held. He could certainly see why she was restless.

"Well, what do you suggest? Do you want to talk about something?" he asked.

There was a little giggle. "You seem surprised. Do folks not talk to one another where you come from, Monsieur?"

Steven didn't bother to ask her to call him by his first name. He'd already tried that on the way to the cemetery and she'd agreed before immediately forgetting and calling him 'Monsieur' again. He didn't mind though, he found it quite endearing.

He thought about her question and then shuffled uncomfortably until she asked the question again. "Do they not talk where you come from?"

"People do, I don't so much."

"That's exactly like my brother. He keeps to himself but sometimes you got a lot to say and no one wants to listen."

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about?" He rubbed his bleary eyes and waited for her to speak, feeling nothing interesting coming to his mind.

"Tell me about where you come from, Monsieur. I shall get you to talk somehow. You seem so…pardon me for saying, but you are so different from other men in Paris."

"More of a compliment I'd say." He laughed and looked at Anne but could barely see her in the darkness. He sensed however that she wasn't laughing with him. "It was a joke."

Anne laughed finally when she realised his meaning. "Oh I see. I suppose you're right but you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"You're impossible, Monsieur! You avoid things people ask or is it just me you won't answer? You don't like to reveal your secrets to a girl, especially one as young as me?"

"It's not you, Anne, and its not because you're a woman or young or any of those things. I'm just not that type of person."

Anne fell silent for a moment. "I wish it weren't so dark."

He glanced through the slight crack in the door. "It'll be light soon."

"Darkness conceals evil things and besides I'd like to see your face when we talk."

He laughed, trying to ease her fears. "Are you saying my face looks evil?"

She didn't understand that he was joking with her. "Oh no Monsieur, I would never think such a thing, for you have the kindest face I ever did see, kinder than all of the faces I've seen in my life so far."

Steven could feel his cheeks flush and was thankful at that moment that the darkness concealed his embarrassment. He thought about how she must live in desperate times indeed if he had the kindest face she'd ever seen.

He panicked for a moment, wondering whether she'd formed some sort of attachment to him as a kind of romantic hero. She was barely older than Vicki and he knew teenage girls were often attracted to older men and he hoped he hadn't given her any wrong impression. He could barely tell what she was thinking with the crypt being so dark and could not see her expression clearly.

"First thing in the morning we'll sort this mess out." He hoped being matter of fact with his statement would help the situation.

"And you'll protect me?"

He wondered why she asked. He had protected her so far and didn't intend to let any harm come to her. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh I do, Monsieur, I do trust you. I just wanted to make sure. My brother and I used to protect one another. Do you have family?"

"Yes, I have parents and two sisters, but I don't get to see them."

"Why not?"

"They live very far away and I travel all over so it's not possible."

"You must miss them?"

Steven was sad at the thought. "Yes," he said quickly.

She hugged herself tightly for warmth. "And they must miss you terribly. But can't you just go home, just once for a visit?"

He lay his head down on the hard slab he was using as a pillow and sighed. "Anne it's not long until dawn, is your plan to talk until light?"

He heard Anne giggle. "I think I shall like that."

"You're worse than Vicki."

"Is Vicki your sister?"

Steven frowned, thinking suddenly of Vicki and the times they shared together, another of his friends left behind in the chaos of travelling. "No, not my sister, but very much like one. She travelled with me for a bit."

He heard a shuffle and then a figure moving about in the darkness. "Anne are you up, Anne where are you?"

"I'm by your side," she said, tapping him on the arm and making him flinch. "I'm kneeling on the floor. What happened to her?"

He knew she'd never stop asking questions if he didn't answer any of them. He sat up uncomfortably, noticing by focusing his eyes that she was on her knees, waiting with interest. "She stayed somewhere far away, with a boy she fell in love with."

"And she was happy?" There was a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well I suppose she was. Are you happy, Anne?" He didn't know why he was asking a stupid question when she was living among civil unrest in a time that didn't appreciate her.

"I'm not unhappy," she said softly.

Steven smiled. It was just like her to say something like that. "Well, happy or unhappy, we need to get some rest before dawn. Will you promise to go to sleep now or at least try?"

Anne sighed and hesitated to answer him. Sensing she was delaying responding to him, he prodded her on the arm.

"Alright, alright, if you won't sleep for yourself, will you do it for me?"

"Alright Monsieur, I'll do it for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Anne."


End file.
